Jarvan IV/Příběh
Příběh Aktuální= „Je jen jedna pravda, a tu najdeš na hrotu mého kopí.“ Už po celá staletí demacijští vládci bojují proti všem, kdo se staví na odpor jejich morálnímu kodexu. Rod Lightshield není v tomto směru žádnou výjimkou. Říká se, že každý Lightshield se rodí s nenávistí k Noxu v krvi. Tak tomu je i v případě Jarvana IV. Stejně jako jeho předci i on vedl demacijská vojska do krvavých střetů s noxijskou armádou a mnohokrát krvácel společně se svými raněnými a padlými spolubojovníky. Jednou dokonce utrpěl drtivou porážku, která se mu málem stala osudnou: noxijský prapor pod vedením Jericha Swaina obklíčil jeho oddíl a jeho samotného zajal. Moc nechybělo a Urgot by jej připravil o život. Zachránila ho však Neohrožená stráž - elitní demacijská jednotka, kterou vedl Jarvanův přítel z dětství Garen. Jarvanovi blízcí tvrdí, že ho toto zajetí změnilo. Xin Zhao prohlásil: „Jeho oči se nedívaly na vás, ale skrz vás, jako by od něčeho nedokázal odtrhnout zrak.“ Jednoho dne si pak Jarvan IV. bez vysvětlení vybral několik demacijských vojáků a společně s nimi opustil zemi. Prohlásil jen, že jde „odčinit svou vinu“. Zbavoval celý severní Valoran těch nejnebezpečnějších zvířat a banditů, které se mu podařilo najít, brzy mu to však přestalo stačit. Chtěl něco víc. Vydal se tedy na jih za Velkou bariéru. Téměř dva roky o něm nikdo neslyšel. Když už se všichni obávali nejhoršího, vrátil se s velikou slávou do Demacie. Jeho zbroj zdobily kosti a šupiny zcela neznámých tvorů. V očích se mu zračila moudrost, která zdaleka neodpovídala jeho skutečnému věku. Z dvanácti vojáků, již s ním před časem vyrazili, se navrátili jen dva. Hlasem chladným a ostrým jako ocel slavnostně prohlásil, že všechny nepřátele Demacie srazí na kolena. |-| Starý= Jakožto královská rodina Demacie, prožívali členové rodu Lightshieldů po staletí své životy vedením válek proti každému nepříteli Demacie. Tvrdí se, že se každý Lightshield již narodí s nenávistným pocitem vůči Noxianu. Jarvan IV není vyjímkou, i přesto, že se jako první Lightshield zrodil ve věku League of Legends. Stejně jako jeho předci vedl Demacijské jednotky do krvavých střetů s Noxiánskými silami, a při mnoha těchto bojích krvácel vedle svých zraněných spojenců a padlých přátel. V jeho nejdrsnější porážce byl překonán a zajat Noxiánským praporem pod vedením Jericho Swaina. Tato chyba ho málem stála život v rukou Urgota, ale byl zachráněn Dauntless Vanguardy, elitní údernou jednotkou Demacie vedenou Jarvanoým přítelem z dětství, Garenem. Ti kteří mu byli blízcí věřili, že jej toto zajmutí změnilo. Xin Zhao byl citován, když řekl: „Jeho oči nikdy nevypadali tak, že by se dívali na Vás, ale skrz Vás, na něco od čeho nemohl odtrhnout pohled.“ Jednoho dne Jarvan IV bez varování vybral jednu ze svých Demacijských jednotek a opustil domov, slibujíc, že najde „vykoupení“. Začal tím, že stopoval a lovil ty nejnebezpečnější stvůry a bandity, které mohl v severním Valoranu najít, ale taková kořist ho brzy přestala bavit. Hledajíc něco čemu může porozumět pouze on sám, vydal se na jih k Velké Bariéře. Nebylo o něm slyšet skoro 2 roky. A když si mnozí představovali to nejhorší, vrátil se za zvuku nádherných fanfár do ulic Demacie. Jeho Demacijské brnění bylo pokryto kostmi a kůžemi neznámých stvoření. Jeho oči v sobě měli vědění někoho dvakrát tak staršího. Z dvanácti mužů, kteří s ním odešli, se vrátili pouze dva. A tehdy prohlásil ledovým tónem pevným jako ocel, že přísahá na to, že donutí všechny nepřátele pokleknout před velikostí Demácie. Kategorie:Příběh